A Friend in Need
by GratefullyDead
Summary: This is a wacky crossover between two great shows, Ghost & Mrs. Muir and Gunsmoke. You need to suspend all you know of the canon of both shows before reading.
1. Chapter 1

A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed – Latin proverb

An alternate universe, time-bending, mind-sifting, "what if," Ghost & Mrs. Muir and Gunsmoke crossover story. The year is sometime in the 1870's. The place New Orleans and up the Eastern seaboard.

Suspend rational thought. Just go with it. Captain Gregg is not a ghost. Carolyn Muir is not a woman of the 20th Century. Matt Dillon and Miss Kitty have shifted time. Characters from the television shows are owned by their respective producers. Grateful thanks to other fanfic writers whose stories have provided some portions of the back story for the characters and/or expanded on canon from the shows. Thanks to Kate for all her help.

It had only been a few years, but the city seemed so different to her. Oh, sure, the buildings were all the same, the streets looked as they did when she had left on that cold March morning, but something about New Orleans was very different. 'No', she thought, it was her. She had changed. Being out on the Kansas prairie had given her a new perspective on life. Life could be joyful and worth while, especially when you had the love of a good man. Kitty Russell looked up at Matt Dillon's face and smiled. He was a good man; the best man she'd ever known and he was good to her. Good in a way that she had felt unworthy of at first, but Matt told her she was worth it and "all the others were nuthin' but spit in the wind." Now, here he was with her in her hometown, though it didn't feel that way anymore. Dodge City was home, and had been since the first time she'd laid eyes on the tall, handsome, young United States Marshal. He was the reason she'd stayed in Dodge longer than a few months, and she knew he'd be the reason she'd stay there forever . . . if he'd have her.

"Sumthin' sure smells good around here," Matt said as they continued down Bourbon Street. The crowds of people shopping, on their way to transact business, and generally enjoying the offerings of the city, bustling passed them.

"Smells like beignets. We should stop in and get you one." Kitty stopped in front of a shop selling the fried delights. "C'mon Cowboy, I'll show you a treat you won't soon forget." Kitty ordered two beignets stuffed with the kind of sweet cheese that melted in your mouth. They were huge and she knew Matt would finish hers for her.

"By gosh, Kit, those are good. How come you never made any back home?"

"You have to have the right kind of kettle to fry them in and I don't want to set the Long Branch on fire!" She chuckled, licking confectioner's sugar from her finger tips.

"Maybe we could get Delmonicos to make 'em." He reached over for the rest of Kitty's beignet, "You gonna eat this?"

"Nope, it's all yours." Matt really was a big kid at heart, she thought, and she loved him so.


	2. Chapter 2

Navigating into Port New Orleans was always the worst part of making the trip, but the atmosphere and liveliness of the Crescent City more than made up for it. New Orleans was bursting with activity. It was now the second largest port in the United States and one of Captain Daniel Gregg's most favored landfalls. He had visited there many times in the past, enjoying the laid-back ways of the city, the pleasures of a good sipping bourbon, and a delightful young woman, or two. But, this trip, his first since he and Carolyn Muir had married, would be different. He was excited to show his new family the city, and the voyage down from Maine had been a nice reprieve for all of them. Their two youngest children, Elijah Brendan, a rambunctious four-year-old, and toddler, Anna Grace, had remained behind in Philadelphia with Carolyn's parents. Her mother desperate for a chance to spend time with her grandchildren. The older two, Candace and Jonathan, loved sailing and wanted to see the "big city" of New Orleans.

These days, the Captain rarely took bookings that kept him away from Gull Cottage longer than two weeks. He wanted to be near Carolyn and the children, and he had found a prosperous living making runs between Maine, Boston, New York and Philadelphia. He'd had his time transversing the globe and had seen the all the exotic locales he wanted when he was younger. Now, he loved being able to spend time at his home and with his family. It was a situation that he had rarely imagined in passed day, but it was delightfully perfect.

"Captain! I make us two marks off the port bow, pilot boat coming up quickly!" Brendan Darcy, the first mate, shouted from the quarter deck.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy! All hands make ready for the pilot!" Daniel's tenor was commanding and the crew hustled to make ready for the tow into the harbor.

"We're nearly there, Cap?" Jonathan asked as he stood along side his step-father.

"Nearly, skipper. The pilot boat will pick us up and tow us into the harbor. Then we'll prepare to off-load our cargo."

"May I help this time?" the boy asked, his eyes pleading with the Captain for a chance.

"Not this time, lad. When you're twelve, then I think you'll be big enough to help with the block and tackle. For now, you can help Wick with the men's pay, how about that?"

"Really? Can I?"

"Aye. It's an important job to learn on board. We'll be in port a few days and the crew will be wanting their pay. Have to make sure each man's is correct." Daniel had a way of making the mundane sound exciting to Jonathan, but he knew the boy was eager to learn all he could about crewing on the _Segocket_ and Daniel was happy to show it to him. He thought of the boy as his own son; Carolyn's deceased husband had been killed not long after the child was born and it was Daniel Gregg who had held the baby boy in his arms at the christening, not that scoundrel Robert Muir.

The process of off-loading the cargo from the ship was long and tedious. Captain Gregg needed to be dockside to ensure that bills of lading were completed and shipments were received by the proper parties. Then there were manifests to complete, and payments to the harbor master and pilot boat to make before any of the crew could disembark.

Carolyn was busy below deck tidying the small cabins she, Daniel and the children occupied and preparing a few bags for them to take ashore. A few days in port gave them the chance to stay at a hotel and Daniel knew that the Hotel Beauchamp would be to Carolyn's liking.

"Candy, have you seen Jonathan?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mama, he's with Mr. Lawrence. Captain said Jonathan could help with the crew's pay-packets," the girl answered. Candy and Jonathan rarely called Daniel anything but Captain, yet the word was always heard as "Papa."

"Oh, good. Will you please bring me your blue dress and a couple extra handkerchiefs?" Carolyn had not been surprised at how well her children had handled the trip down; Daniel had prepared them well before hand. They loved the water and sailing, very often spending an entire summer's day out on the bay near Gull Cottage in the small sailing skiff Daniel had made for them. But, this was different, this was Daniel's work and Carolyn had worried that the children might have been an annoyance to the crew. But, they weren't. Daniel's men had all been with him a long while, most were from New England, and well, Brendan Darcy was not only first mate, but Daniel's best friend; really more like brother. Candy, Jonathan, Eli and Anna treated him as an uncle. Wick Lawrence, too, was always welcome at Gull Cottage. Carolyn was thankful that they had such friends. She enjoyed feeling that her husband's crew was a kind of extended family and loved hearing all the latest news of wives, sweethearts, and new arrivals.

Carolyn smiled as she thought about the chance to peruse the shops of New Orleans for the latest fashions. Schooner Bay was her home and she loved the small town, but having been born and raised in Philadelphia, she missed the cosmopolitan atmosphere of a big city. New Orleans, with its French influence, would suit her just fine for a shopping trip!

It was well past three o'clock that afternoon before they made it ashore and found a cab to take them to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

There was one place in New Orleans Kitty Russell wanted to avoid. Memories of her days at the Golden Cup came to the front of her mind in an instant. She wanted to forget ever having worked there or even knowing that the place existed. The Long Branch was hers and she'd run it the way she wanted, she'd never work for some conniving, filthy man ever again. And, the last thing she needed was to go to the riverside and chance an encounter with Wayne Russell. Her good-for-nothing father had already tracked her to Dodge City and she sure didn't want to run into him here. Not now. Not with Matt. Not when this trip to Washington D.C. was a chance for the two of them to just be together; no Chester, no Doc, no Quint, no bar fights or rampaging cowboys. Just her and Matt and some time alone. She looked at Matt as he dressed that morning, his western style clothes seemed out of place in New Orleans, but he didn't notice and well, Kitty wouldn't know him if he was dressed any other way.

Matt carefully pinned his marshal's badge on his shirt front before pulling on his jacket. "You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No, Matt, I think I'll get dressed and…well…I did see a lovely millinery shop a block down from the hotel."

"Ah, so, if you aren't here I scout out the hat and dress shops, is that it?" The grin on the marshal's face was huge. He took Kitty's small hands in his and pulled her up to his chest.

"Precisely. Shopping is one of the things I do best, and it's my duty as a woman to bring a little _haute couture_ back to Dodge City." Kitty smiled.

"Not that you would want any of the ladies of Ford County to get the least bit jealous of a new hat from Paris or nuthin?"

"Oh, now, Matt, you know me better than that."

"Yes, I do." Matt's hand caressed her cheek. "The prettiest gal in Dodge should have the prettiest hat," he said as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft embrace.

"Matt," Kitty breathed his name and snuggled against his broad chest.

"Kit." Matt's big hands covered her back as he held her to him. "I'll find you at the hat shop just as soon as I'm finished over at the ship's office. I'm worried that we haven't had the confirmation of our passage."

"All right, Cowboy."

Matt was anxious to ensure that their passage on the steamship _Valliant_ was secured. The fare had been wired to the passage office a month before he and Kitty had left Dodge City, but he'd not heard a word confirming the booking. The offices of the Vanguard Line were not far from the Hotel Beauchamp were they were staying.


	4. Chapter 4

The clerk at the booking office was a slight, greasy-haired, spectacle-wearing fellow, who looked to Matt Dillon as if he'd just got a whiff of an angry skunk. "May I help you?" the clerk squeaked in a voice that made the marshal want to laugh out loud.

"I sure hope so. My name's Dillon and I booked passage in April, for two on the _Valliant_ from here to Baltimore and I want to make sure the reservation is confirmed." Matt handed the man his copy of the Western-Union receipt for the wired money.

"Dillon, you say?"

"Yes. Matt Dillon, and also a fare for a Miss Kitty Russell."

The clerk scanned his manifest book with a grubby finger. "I'm sorry, sir, I have nothing in those names."

"What?" Matt stammered. "You must have. I wired the funds over a month ago from Dodge City, Kansas."

"Sorry, sir, but I have nothing. The _Valliant_ is fully-booked and sails day after tomorrow." The clerk examined the wire receipt. "Perhaps the trouble lies with Western-Union. Communication with the more remote territories has been sporadic." The clerk sniffed at Matt.

"I see. Well, is there another ship I can book onto?"

"The _Caledonian_ sails a week from Friday, stopping in Baltimore en route to New York City, and then to Bristol, and I have a number of state rooms available."

"A week from Friday? Nothing sooner, I need to be in Washington D.C. by Sunday?"

"Sorry, sir. Perhaps you should try the railroad. I understand the Pascagoula Bridge may be repaired this week."

Matt picked up his paperwork and sneered at the clerk. "Thank you." He headed out the door and scanned the street for the Western-Union office. New Orleans was a heck of lot bigger than Dodge and this place was nothing like Front Street where Matt could make it from one end to the other in a short time. He knew exactly how he managed to let Kitty talk him in to taking a ship from New Orleans to Baltimore instead of the train, but he could never understand why he let Chester handle important business. "Darn that Chester." He muttered. "I knew I should have done this myself. But, no, 'That's all right, Mister Dillon, I'm a-heading down to the telegraph office right now and I'd be glad to help you and Miss Kitty out.'" Matt kicked his foot at the pavement. "Chester Goode!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel, Daniel…" Carolyn smoothed her hand over her husband's back. "Come on, Love, you need to wake up."

The seaman pulled his head out from under the pillow. "I don't have to do anything; Captain's prerogative. Come here, woman." He pulled Carolyn down to him, his lips meeting hers in a swirling kiss. "Get back in bed. It's too soon to be up."

"Daniel, it's nearly nine-thirty!" She laughed, her hands grazing over his bare chest.

"So, I'm on shore leave." He grinned at her in the way that always made her heart skip a beat. "And, I'm sleepy."

"As I recall that was what you said last night."

"Well, it got you into bed."

"I know, but I'm easily led." Carolyn leaned into him and kissed him. "But, my dear Captain, you had better get up, your son has been here three times to see if you are awake. He's raring to go with you to the chandlery."

"Oh, Blast! I do have to do that this morning." Daniel sat up. "You're all dressed."

"Indeed, Candy and I have a day of ladies' adventures planned." Carolyn walked to the dressing table and checked herself in the mirror again.

"Oh, I see. Time to break the bank, then?" Daniel rolled out of bed and came to stand behind her.

"Certainly not! But, I am not about to pass up the opportunity to do some shopping!" She smiled. "And, it's my duty to bring refinement and culture back to Schooner Bay."

"Indeed." Daniel wrapped his arms around Carolyn's waist and pulled her into his body. "Not that any of your motive would be to outshine Elspeth Shoemaker and her Boston finery."

"Of course not! But, I did see a divine milliner's about a block from the hotel."

"Aye, well, the prettiest woman in Schooner Bay does deserve the prettiest hat."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty stood outside the window of Mme. Julia's Millinery peering in at all the hats and lady's accessories the store had for sale. As she entered she was greeted first by the light sent of lavender and then by one of the shop assistants.

"May I help you, Madam," the young woman asked.

"I think for right now I'm just browsing," Kitty answered.

"Of course. Here at the front of the store are our newest arrivals. We have quite a few hats just in from Paris that I know you'll be interested in seeing."

Kitty followed the woman to a rack of hats that were prominently displayed in the front window, the same hats Kitty had been looking at before she entered the shop. The young sales clerk's powers of persuasion were excellent and she talked Kitty in to trying on several of the hats.

"Oh, that does suit Madam," the young lady gushed. But, truly the hat did suit Kitty's face and complimented her hair.

"Do you really think so?" Kitty asked. Generally, she was very sure of herself, but today she wasn't. The hat was lovely and very stylish, but it was also far more expensive than any other hat she owned.

"Oh, yes, Madam."

"If I may…It does look very becoming." Carolyn said. She had been watching the striking red-haired Kitty Russell.

Kitty stared at herself in the mirror. "I quite like it myself." She smiled and nodded to Carolyn.

"An excellent choice, Madam." The young sales clerk took the hat to the counter to wrap.

"Thank you for your kind words," Kitty said to Carolyn as they stood waiting to pay for their purchases. "That's a beautiful hat you've purchased as well."

"It is. I only hope my husband won't have a fit when he finds out the price. But, I just couldn't resist and it's so unlike anything we get up our way in Maine."

"Maine? That seems an awfully long way from N'awlins," Kitty said.

"It is. We're just here on business. Are you from here?" Carolyn asked.

"I am, but I live out west now. Dodge City, Kansas."

"Kansas! My goodness. Isn't that practically a wilderness?" It was Carolyn's turn to be astonished.

"Well, it can be. We don't have much in the way of modern conveniences, but it's home."

Kitty and Carolyn chatted easily as they wrapped up their business at the milliners. "Will you join us for luncheon, Miss Russell?" Carolyn asked as she, Kitty and Candy stepped out onto the pavement.

"I'd love to, but I promised Matt that I'd meet him here." Kitty smiled as scanned the sidewalk for the marshal. He was never hard to spot, as he towered over nearly everyone. "Here he comes now."

Matt strode up to Kitty in his usual easy lope. "Only one hat, Kitty?"

"I only have one head." Kitty answered. "Matt, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Carolyn Gregg and her daughter, Candace. This is Marshal Matt Dillon.

The law man tipped his hat to Carolyn and Candy. "Pleased to know you."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Dillon. Miss Russell has told us quite a lot about you," Carolyn said with a smile and a nod. Candy had a dreamy-eyed grin on her face as her mother spoke to the tall, good-looking lawman.

"I am sure she has, but don't believe the half of it," Matt chuckled.

"After meeting you, I am certain it was all true," Carolyn replied. "Candace and I were just on our way to luncheon, if you'd care to join us?"

Matt looked at Kitty, whose eyes told him the decision was his to make. "Well, as tempting as it sounds for me to accompany three very lovely ladies to lunch," the handsome young marshal winked at Candy, "I do have some business at the Western-Union office."

"Oh, well, perhaps dinner then? We're stopping at the Hotel Beauchamp, too." Carolyn explained.

"Dinner sounds delightful, Mrs. Gregg," Kitty added. "Shall we set a time?"

"I believe my husband's business will be concluded by late afternoon, shall we plan for seven o'clock?"

"It's a date," Kitty said. "We'll meet in the lobby of the hotel. I do know a few very excellent places that specialize in Creole cooking, if you have a mind to try it."

"That sounds delicious. We'll see you at seven. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dillon."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jonathan, stop pulling on that tie," Carolyn gently chided her son.

"Don't know why I have to wear this crummy old tie anyway," the boy mumbled. "It's choking me."

"Because, a gentleman always wants to look his best when accompanying a lady to dinner, and we are escorting two of the loveliest ladies this evening," the Captain interjected. "And, my boy, we shall be dinning in a restaurant of fine quality this evening, not the lobster house back home."

"I suppose." Jonathan gave the tie another tug.

"Here, let me adjust that for you, lad." Daniel Gregg loosened Jonathan's tie and did not see Kitty Russell and Matt Dillon arrive in the lobby.

"Good evening, Miss Russell, Marshal Dillon," Carolyn said, as she saw the pair approach.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gregg."

"May I present my husband, Captain Daniel Gregg and our son, Jonathan."

Daniel turned to meet his wife's two new acquaintances. "It's a pleasure…Kitty? Kitty Russell?"

"Captain Gregg!?" Kitty was as astonished to see Daniel as he was to see her.

"Why, I had no idea it was you Carolyn met this afternoon." Daniel extended his hand warmly to his friend. "She said you were from Kansas."

"And, I guess I just didn't put two-and-two together when your wife said her last name was Gregg." Kitty clasped her hand over the top of Daniel's. "It's so good to see you again."

"Aye. I've wondered how you were getting along."

Carolyn Gregg, Matt Dillon, and the two children stood by with expressions of amazement on their faces as they saw the scene play out before them.

"Oh, just fine, Captain, and I suppose I have you and your First Mate to thank for that."

"T'was nothing, m'dear, I assure you. Glad to be of service."

Matt Dillon cleared his throat, "I take it you two have met before?" the lawman asked.

"Oh, Matt….this is Captain Gregg, I know I've told you about him," Kitty answered.

"I don't think so."

"I know I have…he and his crewman helped Dinah and I one night at the Golden Cup. It was Captain Gregg who tossed Bert Oakley out of the place on his ear." Kitty smiled and turned back to the seaman. "I can never thank you enough, Captain."

"It was my pleasure. You and Miss Watson weren't the only persons harassed by that guttersnipe!" The Captain laughed.

Carolyn linked her arm through her husband's, "And, here I was worried that we might not have anything to chat about over the meal. This should prove to be a most interesting story."

"I agree with you, Mrs. Gregg, I can't wait to hear the whole thing," the marshal added.

Kitty and the Captain related the whole Bert Oakley story to the group, setting the record straight on just what a rapscallion the man was and just how chivalrous Daniel and Brendan Darcy had been in tossing him out of the tavern.

"It really was a public service," Kitty remarked with a laugh. "I don't think he ever came back into the Golden Cup…though it wasn't long after that evening that I left N'Orleans for Dodge City."

"Indeed? And, are you enjoying the wild frontier?" Daniel asked as he poured a bit more wine in his wife's glass.

"I wasn't sure I would. My plan was to only stay a short while and then head to San Francisco…but things change." Kitty placed her hand gently over Matt's.

"They do indeed." Daniel smiled knowingly at Carolyn. He'd changed his plans when he'd met her in Philadelphia. He'd planned to spend the rest of his days sailing where and when he wanted, never believing that family life could be for him. But, here it was almost seven years married to Carolyn, with two daughters and two sons and he found that he had never been happier in his life.

"You ever shoot any outlaws, Marshal Dillon?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, Jonathan, as much as I hate to say it, yes I have. There always seem to be people who want to go against the law and I took an oath to uphold the law." The Marshal said. "

"Yah, but, getting rid of the bad guys is what you're supposed to do, right?"

"Keeping the order is what I'm supposed to do. When someone wants to disturb that order, I have to take care of them."

"Ya shoot 'em or put 'em in jail, right?"

"I'd much rather put them in jail, Jonathan. Shooting another man isn't the best way to resolve something." The Marshal explained to the boy.

"I know, but gee, no one would want to shoot against a United States Marshal."

"You bet they don't, Jonathan," Kitty added. "Especially Marshal Dillon."

Matt tried his best to explain to Jonathan what being a marshal was really like, but as boys will, Jonathan just wanted to hear stories of outlaws and Matt eventually told him a few.

As the last of the dessert plates were taken away by the waiter, Matt reminded Kitty that he needed to be up early to try to purchase tickets for the railroad. "I just hope I can, otherwise I'm not sure how I'm going to get to Washington by Sunday."

"I don't make it a habit to take passengers on board my ship, Mr. Dillon, but I'd be pleased if you and Miss Russell would permit me to take you as far as Baltimore," Captain Gregg offered.

Kitty smiled at Matt and then at Daniel. "That's very kind of you Captain Gregg, but we don't want to disrupt your crew." Kitty said.

"No trouble at all, my dear. I have cargo to retrieve in Baltimore bound for Boston and would be happy to assist you in getting that close to the Capitol." Daniel's tone was insistent. "We're scheduled to sail day after tomorrow, if that suits you?"

"It does." Matt replied. "I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you very much, Captain Gregg."

"Always happy to help a friend, Marshal."


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain! Captain Gregg!" Brendan Darcy knocked on the door of the Gregg's hotel room. "Captain!" He knocked louder. "Danny! Open up!"

"By the Powers, man, what is it?" the Captain asked as he opened the door.

"Angelo's in jail." Darcy said.

"What? What for this time?" Daniel opened the door and let his first mate in the room.

"I'm not sure, but you can bet it has something to do with his good-for-nothing brother."

"Damn it. We don't have time for these shenanigans now. We have a schedule to keep." Gregg pulled on his trousers and boots. "When was he arrested?"

"As near as I can figure sometime this afternoon. But, I only just found out from Tulla and Cohen. Seems they were with him when the police saw him."

Daniel pulled on his pea coat. "You go get those two and meet me out front. We have to get this sorted out before the morning."

"Aye, I will." Darcy hurried from the room to get the two crewmen who'd been with Angelo when he was arrested.

"Carolyn…" Daniel said softly to his sleeping wife, trying to rouse her.

"I'm awake and heard the whole thing…you'd better get going, Captain." She smiled up at him.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can get this resolved." He bent down to kiss her. "Keep my spot warm."

The New Orleans jail was not a place one wanted to tarry. The chief's office was pleasant enough for a lawman, "Chief Decou, I believe you have one of my crew in custody erroneously," Daniel Gregg said as he and Brendan entered the man's office.

"Do I now? Who are you?" The police chief was a short man, but powerfully built. His short-cropped hair cut and small mustache gave him the appearance of a bulldog.

"Captain Daniel Gregg of the bark _Segoket_, and this is First Mate Darcy. You have my boatsteer, Angelo Ixtapa. I'm here to gain his release."

"Well, that's quite interesting, Captain, because this so-called Angelo Ixtapa is really Rafel Ixtapa, an outlaw with a high bounty on his head. If he's on your crew that makes you an accomplice in trying to help him escape the law." The Chief got to his feet and walked around his desk toward the Captain and Darcy.

"Yes, I know all about Rafel Ixtapa, and I can assure you that you have in your cells, Angelo Ixtapa. If I had custody of Rafel, be sure I would hand the blackguard over with all haste. He's caused me no end of trouble."

Chief Decou considered the seaman's words. "I see. And, what exactly do you know about Rafel Ixtapa?"

"I know that he and Angelo are twins."

"They are?" Chief Rogers' suspicion was aroused.

"Indeed they are. That's why Angelo has been arrested seventeen…"

Darcy interrupted. "Eighteen"

"…Eighteen times and thought to be his rapscallion of a brother."

Chief Decou jammed his hands into his pockets and paced the room. "This sounds like a pretty good story, Gregg. But, there's one thing you've over looked. I know Rafel Ixtapa personally and the man I have is he."

"I can assure you, Chief, that he is not. Angelo Ixtapa has been a member of my crew for over fifteen years. And, I also know Rafel Ixtapa. You have Angelo."

"Gregg, I have a mind to lock you and your Mate up, as well!" the policeman bellowed. "Who sent you here?"

"Sent me? You have my crewman and we sail tomorrow and I need him."

"Let's go down and see this prisoner."

Daniel and Brendan followed the Chief. The cells were dark, damp, and reeked of the foulest smelling combination of human waste, stagnated water, and rubbish. It was all Daniel Gregg and Brendan Darcy could do to keep from doubling over. Angelo was locked in a small, filthy hole of a cell with a small lantern hanging on the outside. He'd been beaten. His eye was blacked and swollen. His nose appeared to be broken and a large gash covered part of his left check. He sat huddled in one corner of the cell.

"My God, Decou, the man's been abused by your thugs!" The Captain was furious.

"He's a dangerous criminal and ran from my men." Decou's explanation fell on deaf ears.

"I demand you bring a physician here to treat my crewman!"

"You are in no position to demand anything, sir. I could lock you up right now for aiding a wanted fugitive."

Daniel ignored the lawman. "Angelo, how are you, man?"

"Captain, I not so good. I think I have broken ribs…is much pain." Angelo barely managed the words.

"Aye, mate, I'm going to get you out and to a doctor," the Captain assured him.

"Please, sir, is not good here. Tell him I not Rafel." Angelo whispered.

"Damn it, Decou, you've not heard the last from me!" Captain Gregg turned and stormed from the jail. He and Darcy made their way back to the hotel. "Blast it all, Bren, how many times do we have to go through this with Angelo?"

"I can't tell you, Daniel. It's getting to be too much hassle. Perhaps it's time you considered separating him from the crew." Darcy hated to make the suggestion, but the situation was becoming intolerable.

Daniel hesitated before he answered, "I have thought of that before, Bren, but Angelo has been with me a long time, and he's a good man."

"I know he is, Danny, but you've spent a small fortune bailing him out of any number of jails. It may be time to face facts. He's a liability."

"He's also innocent. No, I can't leave him here to face his brother's charges, no more than I could leave you." He clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Aye, Danny, aye. Well, I have about twenty-five in ready cash and I can take up a collection from the men." Darcy reached into his pocket and retrieved some coins.

Daniel flopped down into a chair, "That may not be necessary, Brendan…after all, we also have the services of a lawman…a United States Marshal at that." Daniel Gregg laughed with delight. He knew just how he was going to spring Angelo…and perhaps for good!


	9. Chapter 9

"A tricky situation you have there, Captain, but I think I can help," the Marshal said. The tall man swiped his hand over his jaw. "I have a friend who works for the Pinkerton Detective Agency in Baltimore…If I can get a wire to him…I have an idea that will get your crewman out of jail." He regarded the sea captain and his mate carefully.

"Thank you, Marshal," Captain Gregg replied. "I am only too anxious to have Angelo out of that disgusting pit of a jail and to a physician before we sail."

"Yes, Marshal. Angelo is our first boatsteerer and there's none finer." Darcy added.

"Okay then, off to the Western Union office."

As they waited for the waiter to bring some fresh coffee, Carolyn and Kitty discussed which shops they would visit that day. There were so many lovely things to see in New Orleans. Even though she'd been born and raised in Philadelphia, Carolyn was giddy with the excitement that a metropolis offered.

The first place they stopped was the Lemann Bros. store. It was the largest mercantile in the city and carried many fine goods unavailable in other parts of the country. Carolyn was anxious to look at their children's clothing – her four seemed to be growing like weeds. Jonathan had outgrown most of his everyday trousers and desperately needed a few new pairs. She'd also promised Eli and Anna a present each for being so good for Nanny and Grampie.

"Oh, Carolyn, look at this darling dress…now wouldn't that look just chirpy on Candy."

"I think it certainly would." Carolyn called her oldest child over, "What do you think, dear?"

"Oh, Mama, it's too wonderful!" Candy caressed the lace collar of the dress.

"It would be for special occasions, but I do think it's quite nice and with Wick's marriage up-coming this summer, it would be perfect." Carolyn didn't think Daniel could fuss about a dress that Candy needed. It wasn't a frivolous purchase.

As they continued looking, Carolyn found some trousers that would be ideal for her growing, rough-and-tumble sons…they were called waist-overalls and had just be received by Lemann Bros. from the maker, Jacob Davis. The sturdy fabric and riveted stress points, the clerk explained, helped them last longer. That was precisely what was needed at the Gregg household.

Kitty managed to find a pair of the new waist-overalls to fit Matt. It was hard to find things ready-made for the Marshal, he was so tall. She thought these new trousers would be perfect for Matt's travels between Dodge City and Hays.



Marshal Dillon wrote out the telegram to his friend, James McKenna, at the Pinkerton Agency in Baltimore. If his plan worked, Angelo would be out of jail later that afternoon. He handed the paper to the clerk, who counted the words, "that'll be two bits, Marshal."

Daniel Gregg stepped forward and handed the fee to the clerk. "My crewman, Marshal, I'm obliged to make the payment."

"Thank you, Captain." Matt tipped his hat back on his head. "I guess now, we wait for a reply." He looked at the clerk, "Could you have the answer brought to me at the Hotel Beauchamp?"

"Certainly, Marshall. However, the Herbsaint House might be more comfortable," the clerk indicated the saloon across the street.

The Herbsaint House occupied the ground floor of an importing firm's building and bustled with customers, many of whom were businessmen or brokers in town on business. The three found an empty table and ordered drinks from the barman. Matt, just wanted a beer to cut the humidity that settled over New Orleans. Brendan joined him, but Daniel, ever the adventurer, ordered an absinthe; his last taste of the so-called "Green Fairy" having been on a voyage to France.

"Well, Captain, I'd best head down to the ship and see if things are progressing." Brendan swallowed the last of his ale. "And, see if Wick needs relieved of Jonathan," he said with a chuckle.

"Aye, the lad can wear you down with just his questions." Daniel smiled thinking about all the questions Jonathan had asked on the trip to New Orleans. Now, with the marshal aboard for the leg to Baltimore – well, the lawman was in for a grilling. "I'm sure Carolyn's waiting for him, too"

By, lunch time, the boy from Western Union had brought Matt a reply message from Baltimore. Yes, things were going to work out…just as Matt had hoped. There would be one last detail to take care of once they reached Baltimore. Matt scratched an answer back to McKenna at Pinkerton, took the papers the boy gave him and he and Captain Gregg headed over to the New Orleans jail.

Chief Decou was leaning back in his desk chair, feet propped on the edge of his desk reading the latest copy of the _Picayune_ when the marshal entered alone.

"Chief Decou, I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal, I'm here for my prisoner."

"What prisoner is that, Marshal?" Decou got to his feet.

"Ixtapa. I've got the warrant and extradition papers. Taking him back to Baltimore with me." Matt tossed the papers he'd received from Western Union on the chief's desk.



Decou snatched them up and glared at the lawman and then the documents. "I don't know anything about this and I'm not about to hand over a dangerous criminal to one single marshal."

"I've got my orders, right from the Chief U.S. Marshal himself…and, I haven't got all day." Matt took a step toward Decou.

The police officer swallowed hard when he realized just how big the marshal was. "Why is it that you federal agents think you can come in here and tell us cops what to do?"

"Listen Decou, I don't give a tinker's cuss about what you think I can and can't do. You've got the orders there in your hand and I'm here to carry them out. Now, hand over Ixtapa…that is unless you want me to get the Pinkerton men to give me a hand?"

Decou grabbed the cell key off his desk and drawled out, "Follow me." He wanted no part of Pinkerton's men…famous as they were for foiling assassinations; they could also be ruthless and surely outnumbered the entire New Orleans police force.

As they entered the cells, Matt choked back the putrefied air hoping Angelo's cell was close. Decou stopped, unlocked the cell and hollered at his prisoner. "All right, Ixtapa, this is the end of the line for you. You know who this is? United States Marshal Dillon, he's taking you to Baltimore for your trial. Looks as if you've got a date with a rope."

Angelo hobbled out of the cell and over to Matt, who placed handcuffs on him and led him out of the cells. "I'll need those papers, Decou. Gotta have 'em for transporting my prisoner." He took the papers from the chief. "The marshals service thanks you for your cooperation." Matt escorted Angelo out into the bright Louisiana sunshine.

Captain Gregg was waiting for them around the corner. "Thank Providence!" He said when he saw them. "How are you, Angelo?"

"Captain…this man…is take me to Baltimore for trials," the Mexican stammered.

"No, he's not. This is Marshal Dillon, a friend. We're taking you to a doctor and then, back to the _Segocket_ until we sail tomorrow. You'll be safe there and Nickerson will look after you…he's had some medical training."

Angelo let out of a sigh of relief that also brought him to his knees. He was weak from hunger, exhausted and beaten. Matt and Daniel carried him into the private surgery of Dr. Beauregard Watson.


End file.
